The Black Swan Redone
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Rewrite of my story "The Black Swan". In front of the Book of Shadows, Chris Halliwell took a deep breath. That was his last chance to save his family. But he couldn't forget the two most important things in his trip to the past: Save everyone. Trust no one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

**Timeline: **Season five's "Oh my Goddess". This story won't follow the canon. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary**_: __Rewrite of my story "The Black Swan". In front of the Book of Shadows, Chris Halliwell took a deep breath. That was his last chance to save his family. And he wouldn't fail in this. But he couldn't forget the two most important things in his trip to the past: Save everyone. Trust no one._

**To go back in time**

"Chris, you're our only hope now", Paige said weakly, in his nephew arms.

"Don't dare do this to me, aunt Paige. Not you too", Chris held her hand, afraid to lose her aunt too. She saved him from the demon's attack. She put herself between him and the demon's athame. And now she was dying in his arms.

"Time to go, peanut... You need to get the book and chant the spell... Only hope", she was almost closing her eyes.

"But...I don't know if I can do this alone", he said sincerely. This wasn't their plane. They would go to the past together.

"You can do it, you're strong. But first, you need... a camouflage...", Paige looking at him sadly.

"What?", he asked in confusion.

"Your powers... You need a pedigree...", she said faking a smile. Paige knew that the former Charmed Ones were quickly to judge. They saw the world in black and white and this wouldn't be very promising for her nephew.

Chris still remained confused, as his aunt started do chant a spell:

_In this night, in this hour_

_I give you my power_

_To fight the good fight_

_You will receive my light_

Suddenly, a bright light wrapped around their body's. "Aunt Paige, what you've done?", Chris asked, sensing new powers inside of him.

"I trust you... In the past... with them...", she breathed heavily now. She was too tired and barely able to finish her sentences. But she needed to warning him. "You need to orb like me...".

"Orb? But...", Chris interrupted her, but she continued. "Just listen... Orb, never shimmer... in front of them... Be fast. Wyatt is coming", she said, closing her eyes.

"No...", Chris only whispered. She was gone... Like his mother, his father, his sister, his cousins... and his fiancé. He didn't want let his aunt this way, but he had no choice. Soon, Wyatt would appear. His last chance to fix this tragedy was the book. He needed to control himself, he needed to control his pain and his anger.

"Goodbye, aunt Paige. I promise I won't fail!", he kissed her forehead and looked intently to the book.

"I'll do my best", he whispered in his aunt's ear and finally released her hand.

"Where's the damn spell?", Chris flipped through the pages of the Book of the Shadows. "Here!". He pointed to the page: "Spell to go back in time".

He took a deep breath. He was the only one who could to fix this. He needed to save everyone. Before started to chant the spell, he promised to himself to do everything to save his family. He would save them, no matter what.

He was nervous, but his voice remained firmly, while he chanted the spell. When he finished it, a portal opened on the wall behind him. "Now it's time", he had looked for the last time at his aunt's dead body and gone through the portal.

When Wyatt appeared in the attic, Chris was already gone. He stared coldly at his dead aunt "Stupid witch", he said, bending down. Looking around him, he saw no one else. "Where are you, Chris?" He whispered angrily.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for delete the other version. But I just couldn't write anymore... I'll try again and change some things... Please, don't be mad at me.


	2. Save everyone Trust no one

**The unlikely hero**

When Chris opened his eyes, he found himself at the manor attic, but in a different time. _It worked_, he gasped in relief. He went to the past. But he needed to get out of the Halliwell Manor. He couldn't be seen, at least not yet.

As he shimmered out, he remembered his Paige's lasts words: "Orb, never shimmer... in front of them...". That's why she transferred her powers to him, so he could hid his true identity from them, so the former Charmed Ones couldn't find out that he was half-demon.

His mother was the only one who taught him that it wasn't the powers, but what was done with them that matters. But she was a different woman then and had learned with her mistakes. Her former self was a bit different and saw the world and black and white.

And he needed to be prepared to face that.

Chris couldn't help but find it ironic that the precious twice blessed child turned evil, taking control of the Underworld and the mortal realm. And now the half-demon was the only one who could to fix things and save the world from darkness.

The simple thought that his future family would reject him because of his heritage, his powers, made him sad. He knew that they certainly would do it without mercy, because of the things his father went through in the past.

His father..., Chris closed his eyes, remembering the day he lost him.

_No, he couldn't think about him right now. He needed to forget and forgive. His aunt was possessed. If it wasn't for this, she would never have been so cruel to his father. She was a lovely nice person, who always cared about her family, before all this madness. It wasn't her fault became possessed._

_ She should be saved too. _

_ As Wyatt. _

Chris opened his eyes, he was there to attempt to prevent this future from occurring. If he could do this, all his family would be saved. That dark future could be changed. Death and evil would be out of their path.

But first things first. He needed to learn how to deal with her aunt's powers, principally orb. Orb would be his certificate of good powers. Whitelighters were all about good after all and the sisters certainly would trust him.

He went to a cave and there he learned by himself how to deal with his aunt's powers. And once he succeed, he started to think how to introduce himself to the sisters. Once Paige's death altered the original plan, he thought in another way to approach the Charmed Ones.

The Titans. He smiled to himself at the memory. That battle would be the key to winning their trust. He remembered the story very well, he always paid attention when his mother told stories about the past. One of the Titans turned Paige into a stone. Piper and Phoebe had a hard time to find a way to reverse petrifaction. If he could save Paige from the attack, he would gain their trust and respect.

All he needed to do was to _orb_ at the manor attic in the right moment and save her. It would be perfect.

He prepared himself for that moment. _Be calm and don't get emotional, Chris_, he thought. _They will be your family, but for now they're only strangers. And you can't trust them. _

He was patient and waited for the right moment. He orbed at the manor attic at the precisely moment when Paige was about to be petrified. "Don't look into her eyes!", he warned his aunt, throwing several potions at Meta. The smoke of the potions clouded their vision, and Chris took the opportunity to throw an energy ball at his enemy, before she managed to fade out.

Paige and Phoebe were still coughing, waving their hands around, trying to get the smoke away. "You help us", Paige said softly. "But why we shouldn't look into her eyes?", she asked trying to understand what happened there.

"She would petrified you... That's what she's doing, petrifying Whitelighters and killing them after absorb their powers", Chris sighed with relief. In a moment he had Paige dead in his arms and now he could save her. He knew that the woman in front of him wasn't his aunt yet. But she had the same warming eyes than hers.

"Who are you?", Phoebe asked, broke his thoughts.

"I'm Chris", he replied simple. And seeing that this answer wasn't enough, he completed "I'm from the future".

"The future...", she repeated, looking into his eyes. Phoebe noticed something in those eyes, something familiar. That young man reminded her of someone, but she couldn't say who.

Suddenly, Piper appeared in the attic. "What happened?", she asked and when she noticed the young man's presence she looked at him surprised. "Who are you?".

"He's Chris, from the future", Paige was the only one to replied.

"Hummm... Are you ally or enemy?", she raised an eyebrow and Chris rolled his eyes.

"We don't know yet...", Phoebe seemed confused.

"I am...", Chris started to talk something, but Paige interrupted him: "He saved us from the attack... And, well, he orbed... He's a Withelighter...".

The three sisters looked differently at him now. He could see Phoebe's expression softened and Piper became more relaxed, as they heard the key word "Whitelighter". And in some way it made him sad.

"A Whitelighter? From the future?", Piper asked a bit curious.

Chris nodded: "Yes, I'm a Whitelighter and I'm here to help you, to guide you in this terrible fight, to prevent something bad from happening in the future", he said in a serious tone of voice.

Paige had some bad dreams this week and Chris's appearance just confirmed one more time what she already knew in her heart. "I knew there was something very wrong here!", she said looking intently at him. She didn't know why, but she simply trust him. "Can you tell us what will happen in your future?".

"The only thing I can tell you is that something bad will happening and I think that all begins here... I can't tell more... Future consequences, you know...".

That answer seemed to satisfy them. At least for now. There they were in front of him. The three women. His mother, his beloved aunt and the only one who was possessed and turned evil. Grief, pain and anger roamed in his body. But he wasn't there to bond with them; he was there to change the dark cold world ruled by Wyatt. He couldn't forget the two most important things in his trip to the past.

Save everyone

Trust no one.


	3. Future boy

**Future boy**

"The Elders know nothing about him", Leo said to the sisters as he orbed at the living room to the Halliwell manor.

"Well, there's nothing new about that!", Paige remarked. "They knew nothing about me either and I didn't come from the future like him".

"Well, he said that he comes from the future, but you can't be sure about that", Leo pointed.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow: "Do you think he was lying to us?".

"I think we should be careful... until we understand what he's doing here", Leo explained.

"Well, I trust him", Paige said confidently. "He saved our lives, he orbed, he's really a Whitelighter, like me and you...".

"Let's talk to him. I have some questions, anyway. And you...", Piper pointed to her husband, rocking Wyatt in her arm, "please, stay quiet. It's too dangerous to orb by now... We still don't know how to vanquish the Titans".

"Well, I have to go, I'm late for the bachelor auction...", Phoebe smiled. "You can call future boy and talk to him. Bye!".

"Irresponsible", Paige muttered to herself, as her sister left the house.

"Let's call Chris...", Piper said, putting Wyatt in Leo's arms.

"It's not necessary... I'm here!", Chris said, orbing at the living room.

Piper rolled her eyes: "Future boy... we need to talk".

"I'm listen...".

"Chris, you said that you're here because of something terrible happened in your future, but something really bad is happening right now... Do you know how to vanquish the Titans? Is it because of that you're here?".

"I'm here to help you, Piper. But I can't tell you what will happen in my future...", Chris said calmly.

"Why should us trust you?", Leo went strength to the point.

Chris glanced at him: "I don't know, maybe because I saved the girls lives? Look, I need to tell you that you can't vanquish the Titans with potions or spells..."

"Even with the Power of Three?", Paige asked dumbfounded.

Chris shocked his head. "And how do we vanquish them?", Piper turned to him.

Chris stopped for one moment. He knew how to vanquish the Titans, but he didn't know if he should interfere in this. The Elders were destined to die in this battle and he didn't go back in time to change that.

"I'm sorry, Piper...", he lowered his head.

"Well, so we need to work together", she said softly. "You should be with us for now... It's too dangerous out there for you too... And... I want to keep an eye on you, future boy".

Leo rolled his eyes. He didn't trust this Whitelighter. There was something wrong with him and he decided to find out what future boy was hiding.

Far away from the Halliwell manor, Cronus, Demitrius and Meta were talking about the singular Whitelighter that suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle.

"He threw several potions and an energy ball on me, I swear. That damn bastard, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't fail", Meta explained to them.

Cronus was bothered about Meta's talk. She was always the weakest one and he hated weakness. "Don't worry, you won't fail anymore, my dear", he said, before killed her without mercy.

Demitrius looked terrified at him: "What you've done to her?".

"The same I will do to you if you fail on me", Cronus said with a nasty smile. "Let's go... I want my revenge on the Elders...".

While Cronus and Demitrius went behind the Elders, Paige and Chris were at the manor attic, trying to find out a way to vanquish them. They flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, when Phoebe entered there.

"Hummm... How's the bachelor auction?", Paige asked when she saw her sister.

"Boring...", Phoebe replied, sitting on a chair. The bachelor auction just remembered her how much she hated loneliness. "What are you doing?", she asked discouraged.

"Searching for information...", Chris replied politely. "We need to focus on a way to vanquish this enemy".

"I see...", Phoebe stared at him curiously. She still had that strange feeling that she knew those eyes. They're so familiar to her...

"Why are you looking at me this way?", Chris felt uncomfortable about the way she looked at him.

"I'm sorry... But...", she got up and walked towards him. "Your eyes, they remember me someone...", she said caressing his face gently.

Chris pulled away from her: "We need to focus on the battle", he said, blushing a little._ What the hell she was thinking?_

"Sorry...", Phoebe apologized, a little embarrassed.

"Did you guys found something?", Leo asked, as he entered the attic.

"Well, there's nothing in the book...", Paige said exhausted.

"Are you sure you don't know how to vanquish them?", Leo turned to Chris.

"I told you I don't know...", Chris replied impatiently. He noticed the way that man looked at him. He was suspicious. He didn't trust him.

Leo crossed his arms: "This isn't right. I think I should take you to the Elders... You're a Whitelighter after all...".

"No... It's too dangerous to go Up There right now", Chris tried to get out of this situation. If the Elders could feel his demonic powers they would fry him.

"I take the responsibility", Leo said, grabbing him by the arm and orbing them both.

"Leo!", Phoebe and Paige shouted at the same time, but it was harmless, they faded out.

When Leo and Chris arrived Up There, they saw the Elders' bodies lying dead on the floor, black scorch marks were everywhere.

"No...", Leo yelled in disbelief. In that moment, he felt a hole in his heart, as if a part of him had died as well. "How could this happen to them?", he asked, falling on his knees.

"Probably the Titans... They killed them...", Chris remarked.

Suddenly Leo's eyes grow with rage. He got up and walked towards Chris: "You... I knew we couldn't trust you! You knew that, you knew what will happen to them! How could you keep this from yourself?".

He pushed Chris on the wall and punched his face. "Why? Why did you let them die, you evil bastard?", he asked punching him again.

When Chris fell on the floor, Leo couldn't believe what he just done... He had never been a violent man, but that evil bastard was responsible for the Elders's deaths and he couldn't control himself.

"Leo, calm down...", Chris got up with some difficulty. He didn't react, because he didn't want to hurt him. "Listen to me...".

"No! Stay away from me, stay away from my family! You are evil!", Leo said, before orbed out.


	4. Family

**Family**

"Leo!", Piper ran at her husband, as he orbed at the Halliwell manor. "What you've done? where's Chris?".

"The Elders... The Titans killed them... Chris knew, he knew what would happen to them and didn't tell us nothing about it. We can't trust him, Piper. There's something very wrong with him. I can feel it", Leo was breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about? The Elders are dead. How?", Phoebe asked. And before Leo could answer, Chris orbed there.

"You...Get out!", Leo yelled, clenching his fists in anger. He was about to hit him, when Chris grabbed his wrist:

"Don't dare punch me again!", Chris said firmly, before pushed him against the ground.

"Hey!", Piper ran to her husband.

"Look, you need to listen to me! Some of the Elders are still alive, they managed to escape from the Titans. And you, Leo, need to shut up and help them!".

Leo stood up, still feeling very angry. "I don't trust you... You...".

"Please, Leo, calm down", Paige interrupted him. "Explain yourself, Chris. If you're here to help, please trust us. Tell the truth".

Chris nodded. Paige was right, he needed to say something more about the future: "Ok... Wyatt is in danger. I'm here to help him, because someone will run after him in the future".

"What?", Piper brought her hand to her chest. "Wyatt...". She was terrified.

"I'm really sorry about the Elders, but I'm not here to change all the past. I'm here to help Wyatt, to prevent this event. I'm really sorry...", he said sincerely.

Piper looked at his eyes and felt it. "He was being honest...". She said, trusting in her instincts. She didn't know why, but she felt an urge to trust him, as her own future depended that.

Leo rolled his eyes and started to muttered something, but Piper put her hands on his shoulder: "Let's give him a chance...", she said quietly to her husband.

Chris looked at the people in front of him, it wouldn't be easy: "Leo, you need to help the Elders who survived and guide them. Now you're the only one who can do what must to be done... You need to guide the Elders and the Charmed Ones to the victory. You are the key to defeat the Titans".

"Me? What are you talking about?", Leo was a bit confused.

"You know how to vanquish the Titans, Leo. There's one way to do that", Chris said firmly.

"It's too dangerous! That's why the Elders forbidden it", Leo pointed.

"What he's talking about, Leo?", Phoebe asked to him.

"He wants me to release Gaia's essence", Leo answered.

"Gaia? The goddess of the Earth?", Paige raised an eyebrow.

"This is craziness! It would be too dangerous for all of us!", Leo pointed. _What the hell that boy was thinking?_

"Do it", Piper said confidently. She would protect her son, her family, no matter what.

"Piper... You don't understand. One of you would receive the goddess essence", Leo explained.

"So you need to choose wisely", Paige remarked.

"I can't... The power could kill you in the process ... I can't do this! And you know that", Leo pointed to Chris.

"Everything is gonna be ok... Trust me!", Chris replied quietly.

"I can do it", Phoebe volunteered herself.

"Phoebe...", Piper muttered. "Calm down... ".

"No, Piper, I can do this. You have Wyatt to care of and Paige deserves a break... Look, let me be part of the solution this time. You made a lot of sacrifices because of me, let me do something for you", she said, remembering all the things her sisters went through because of her last year.

"You know you don't need to prove yourself, don't you?", Paige asked, realizing that her sister was talking about Cole.

"Maybe not, but I want do this...", Phoebe explained.

Leo nodded and held out his hands to her: "Let's go before I regret it".

Phoebe took his hand and they orbed to Up There.

"I hope my sister would be safe, future boy", Piper warned Chris.

Up There, some doors opened and Leo walked in holding an urn. He started to whispered some words and a bright light rose out of the urn and wrapped Phoebe's body.

"I can feel it", the young witch said quietly, feeling all that power inside her.

Leo looked at her hopefully. "You have Gaia's powers now, Phoebe. Use them wisely for your own good", he warned her.

She nodded and smiled. "Let's go see what I'm capable to do now...".

"Wait...", Leo started to say something, but she faded out, without listen to him.

Phoebe was completely enchanted with the fact that now she was able to do something similar to orb. And she transported herself from place to place, until finally came back home.

"Phoebe, are you ok? And Leo? Where is he?", Piper looked at her sister, sensing something different on her.

"Me? I'm perfectly fine... I just picked up a few powers... And I have to admit, it's great! You don't need to worry about Leo. He's perfectly safe Up There", she replied.

Chris noticed the twinkle in Phoebe's eyes. She was enchanted by her new powers, but they didn't have time for that. She needed to fight the Titans, vanquish them: "Phoebe, listen to me... You need to control your powers and vanquish the Titans. We didn't have...".

"Shut up, blue eyes!", she interrupted him, looking deeply into his eyes. "Now I know who you remember me...".

"I don't know what are you talking about...", Chris said seriously.

"You have the same look, the same blue eyes of him... You're so like him... So self-confident and arrogant... You and your secrets... Exactly like Cole! And I hate him, I hate him!", Phoebe waved her hands and Chris flied across the room. He hit the wall and knocked unconscious on the ground.

"Oh, my God!", Phoebe was terrified about what she had just done.

"He'll be okay, Phoebe", Paige said, touching his face. "But you need to control your powers, don't let them control you".

"And we're here to help you...", Piper said softly, putting her hands in her sister's shoulder.

Phoebe nodded and looked sadly at Chris. She knelled at him and whispered in his ear: "Wake up, blue eyes...".

Chris opened his eyes, feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm sorry", Phoebe told him, stroking his hair.

He looked at her coldly and got up: "It's ok... Who's Cole?", he asked, as if he had the slightest idea who Cole Turner was.

"Her demonic lo...", Paige started to explain, but she was interrupted by Phoebe:

"He was evil, that's all you need to know", she replied full of resentment. "I'm sorry... I didn't want to hurt you...".

"It's ok...", he looked away. He hated the way she talked about his father, but he needed to forget it. He needed to focus on the battle. "You have something to do, Phoebe. It's serious, you need to use your powers to defeat the Titans".

Phoebe took a deep breath before replied: "Let's do it. Let's vanquish them".

"And how we can find them?", Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Well they like to track orbs...", Phoebe looked at Paige.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I understand the message. You can rest, future boy. I'm able to do the job", she said and started to orb around the manor. After two minutes, she stopped: "I think they're sleeping...", she joke about them. But suddenly the Titans appeared in the room.

Cronus smiled when he looked at Phoebe. "Look, what we have here... A fake goddess. What do you think, Demitrius? What we should do? Just kill them or just play a little?

Demitrius smiled and waved his hand, making Piper, Paige and Chris fly against the wall. "I said we should kill all of them. Now!", the Titan smiled, looking straight at Phoebe's eyes.

"Don't be afraid! Use your power, you can vanquish them...", Chris said weakly, trying to get up.

"Shut your mouth", Cronus said furiously and tried to attack him.

"No!", Phoebe yelled. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to protect him. She waved only one hand and the room started to shake. Cronus and Demetrius looked dumbfounded at her, as a hole opened in the ground in front of them. There was a fiery pit below.

Cronus cried, as Phoebe waved her hand again, making him and Demetrius fell into it. Piper and Paige were in shock, seeing the hole to close, like nothing happened.

"Good job!", Chris put his hands on Phoebe's shoulder. She nodded and closed her eyes. _Even the way he touched her shoulder remembered her Cole. And she never could anticipate that would be so paintful_.

"Thanks...", she said quietly, turning away from him.

While Paige and Piper stood up, bright lights announced the arrival of a group of Elders. To Piper's surprise, Leo seemed some kind of leader.

"Good job on this, Phoebe... I knew you would find a way to control Gaia's powers and save us", Leo said, with a strange tone in his voice. "But it's time to return them".

Phoebe nodded and Leo lifted the lid of the urn. At the same moment, Phoebe's god powers started to return to it.

Piper looked sadly at her husband. She noticed that something changed. He wasn't only dressed like an Elder; he was also speaking as one. _No, this couldn't be happening_. "Leo... Why are you dressed like one of them?", she tried to approach him.

"We'll talk later, Piper", Leo said seriously, turning away from her. "Now we need to go Up There and find a way to organize ourselves again. And you", he pointed to Chris "We'll decide what we should do about you, future boy".

"But...", Piper whispered, seeing them disappear in front of her.

"What the hell was that?", Paige asked, understanding nothing.

"Leo is embracing his destiny", Chris remarked.

Piper felt her blood turn into ice. She couldn't deny all the signs. "An Elder...", she whispered to herself.

Chris looked sadly at her. Piper would suffer a lot, because of Leo's decision to join the Elders. He decided let Phoebe and Paige to comfort her, and orbed far away from the Halliwell manor.

Chris couldn't resist to temptation and find himself at New York. He just wanted to see his father, he wanted to see him alive again. He could never forget the day his own aunt told in detail how she killed him.

He always could sense his father. Even as a little baby, he always knew how to find him.

And this time wasn't different.

Behind a corner of a street, Chris could see Cole Turner.

With someone else...

"I love you", the blond woman said, caressing Cole's face.

Chris saw his father simply nodded and wrapped her around his arms. He wanted to fry that woman who was kissing his father. _He's not yours_, Chris formed a little energy ball on his right hand. But he managed to control himself. His father wasn't cheating his mother. And that poor woman wasn't doing nothing wrong. Still it was painful saw Cole with another woman.

But suddenly Chris remembered something. That woman, he remembered the old story now. Before married his mother, Cole dated a Valkyrie.

A Valkyrie who fell in love and would do anything to protect her secret... Maybe, just maybe, she could be useful.

Just maybe.

**A/N: **_Ok, guys, the next chapters will be different from the original story. And one more time: I'm sorry for what happened._


	5. The past, present and the future world

**A/N: **In this chapter there are some references to season four's "Marry-Go-Round". Like I said before, this chapter will be a little different from the original version.

To mclaughlin: I'm really glad that you are still reading the story.

To MarcyaHope: Thank you so much :)

To guest: Thank you... I'm almost finishing "The Lost Soul".

**The past, the present and the future world**

_**Year 2025**_

Wyatt Halliwell walked from one side to another, trying to understand what happened at the manor attic. His aunt Paige was lying dead on the ground and Chris just vanished in the air.

He never could to coax Chris to join him. He was as stubborn as his father. Cole never accepted his offer to be his warrior. And because of that, he paid with his life. And now Chris seemed to want to follow the same path of his father.

Wyatt walked to the Book of Shadows, of course Chris was behind a spell. _But why?_

However, when Wyatt tried to touch the book, it burnt his hands. "Damn book!", he muttered, as he stepped back. The book always managed to protect itself against him.

"What's wrong, my lord?", a demon appeared in the attic, looking curiously around him.

"Paige is dead", Wyatt said coldly. "But I don't know what happened to Chris... Keep looking for him".

"As you wish, my lord!", the demon kneel before him.

"But I want him alive. The only one who can kill him it's me", Wyatt warned the demon. Wyatt really want Chris by his side, he was family after all, but if the half-demon didn't join him in his ranks, he would kill him with his own hands.

_**Year 2004**_

Two days had passed since Leo was gone with the others Elders and Piper had no idea what to do. She was certainly that he joined them for good and like an Elder he couldn't have a family. He would to live Up There away from her and Wyatt.

She looked at herself at the mirror. She loved Leo with all her heart and soul. But her love wasn't enough. He decided to follow the Elders and leave her alone with their son.

Suddenly, Leo orbed in the room, appearing behind her. "Hi...", he said softly.

Piper shuddered and turned to him: "Hi? Leo, what the hell is going on? Are you one of them now? Did you become an Elder?", she asked angrily.

Leo cleared his throat: "They need me... I can't refuse my calling, Piper. I'm sorry".

The oldest Halliwell sister didn't think, she just slapped Leo's face with all her strength. "How dare you? I married you, we have a son! How dare you come here and said to me that you're going to abandon us, after all we been through together?".

Leo looked at her dumbfounded: "You need to understand me. Piper, if I had a choice, I would choose you... But...".

"Then choose me. Stay here with me, with our son", she interrupted him.

"I can't stay here anymore, Piper. But it didn't change my love for you... I love you. Nothing can change that!", he said truthfully.

Piper closed her eyes: "Will I ever see you again?".

Leo took a deep breath before replied. He couldn't lie to her: "I don't know... I really don't know. But I'll always be watching over you".

Piper gasped: "You won't be here for me or Wyatt...".

Leo shocked his head: "Wyatt is my son, he will always feel my presence...".

"It's not the same as human love, the love a father should give a son", Piper let out a bitter laugh.

"I know... He'll need you for that".

She looked at him and couldn't believe his words. "Get out of here!", she said coldly.

"Piper...", Leo said quietly.

"I said get out of here!", she yelled at him.

Leo felt a lamp in his throat. _Is that really for the best? Became an Elder was really his destiny?_ He shocked his head. He couldn't turn back now. "I'm sorry, Piper. I hope you think better about that and be able to understand me", he told her before orbed out.

Leo loved Piper, he had no doubt about it, but he couldn't ignore his calling. Even for his family. He was very disturbed by it when he orbed in front of Chris, who was sit on the stairs in front of the Halliwell manor.

"So, do you became an Elder?", Chris smirked.

Leo looked at him, trying to hide his rage. He didn't trust this guy: "We decided that you can't go back to the future... The others Elders appreciate your idea to free Gaia's essence to defeat the Titans, and decided that you would be the new Whitelighter for the Charmed Ones as a reward. I need to say that I disagree with them. I don't trust you, Chris. I'm still think there's something evil inside you and I'll be watching over you!", he warned the young man in front of him full of rage in his eyes.

As Leo started to orbed to Up There, Chris rolled his eyes and just waved his hands, making the new Elder disappeared on the air: "Have a nice trip, Leo!", Chris muttered to himself, before entered the Halliwell manor.

It was time to make the girls help him to find out who was responsible to turn Wyatt evil. He knew that something or someone turned him. He loved Wyatt, he was family, and he wanted to save him from evil.

In the first week like the new Whitelighter, Chris sent the girls after some demons. He was anxious to get rid of the most obvious suspects.

"Chris, we're go after demons all the week. We need some break", Phoebe said, flipping through the pages of The Book of Shadows.

"You need focus. All of you... Where's Piper? And what the hell Paige was doing? You're irres...". Chris noticed that Phoebe was looking sadly into a particular page of the book.

Curious, he approached her and saw that she was looking at pictures of Cole in the book.

"Cole's human form... Hummm... So that's Cole... Seriously? You got involved with a demon?", Chris remarked, like he knew nothing about him.

Phoebe cleared her throat and ripped out the pictures from the book "He tricked me... He was the worst demon ever... The most cruel and... ", but suddenly she stopped. A vision hit her hard.

She saw the past.

_Cole was in the Underworld with the Seer. They were talking: "Are you __questioning my leadership?", he asked angrily._

_ "No", she replied. "You inherited the world's evil, I'll follow that anywhere"._

_ "But?", he raised an eyebrow._

_ "Cole", she said simply. "He's still alive inside you and he loves the witch"._

_ "I know, I can feel it"._

**_ "_**_When you were a demon, his love for her ruined more than one good plan"._

_ "It's different now. Cole's voice used to scream inside my head; now it's just a whisper. We can use his feelings to control her", he said coldly._

Phoebe stepped back and let the pictures fall to the ground. Chris ran to help her: "What happened? Phoebe, are you ok?".

"It wasn't him... It wasn't him!", she said, her entire body shaking with emotion.

"What are you talking about?", he asked, a bit confused.

"Cole... I saw... He... He spoke as if he were someone else, he spoke as if he was possessed by something", she talked fast and nervously.

"Who was possessed?", Piper asked, as she entered the attic. "Phoebe!", she ran to her sister, noticing there was something wrong with her.

Phoebe walked to her sister and grabbed her by the arms: "Possessed... Not the Source.. Possessed", she talked like a crazy person, her eyes widened in surprise and pain.

Piper looked at her sister confused and then turned to Chris: "What you've done to her?", she asked angrily.

Chris rolled his eyes: "Nothing. She was holding some pictures and I don't know... I think she saw something...".

"Cole was possessed by the Source", Phoebe finally was able to explain what she saw. "Piper, I just saw that. Cole was possessed. It wasn't his decision...".

Piper looked at the pictures of Cole on the ground and took it in her hands: "But... We thought... Oh, God, Phoebe, I'm so sorry", she said quietly, understanding the meaning of that.

Chris crossed his arms, watching the scene before him play out. Phoebe started to cry in her sister arms. "I should help him, but I... destroyed him... And when he came back from the Westland...".

"He went crazy", Piper said softly. "It wasn't your fault, sweetie... In the end he turned evil again and paid the price for it".

"But... He was an innocent...", Phoebe said sadly.

"Maybe... But we couldn't save him... I'm really sorry", Piper hugged her tightly.

"Me too... I needed a power to find out something I should have seen with my heart", she stepped back and took the pictures from her sister's hands.

"Phoebe...", Piper let out a whisper.

"I need to be alone... You can help Chris with this demon", she said, before leave the attic.

Piper was going after her, when she felt Chris' hand on her shoulder. "She needs to be alone", he said softly.

"No, she needs me... You don't know her", Piper frowned.

"I know her better than you think...", Chris said truthfully. "Just give her some space".

"You know us very well in your future, don't you?", Piper raised an eyebrow. Chris was full of secrets and of course he knew them very well, he was just good at keeping secrets

"More than you can imagine... Give her some time alone to think about what she done. She'll get over it, trust me. We need to focus here. I'm here to help Wyatt, remember? To help your son! You need to vanquish the Trok Demon, Piper. You can do it by yourself".

Piper nodded and searched for the spell to summon and vanquish that demon.

"Remember, after you summon him, use your power to freeze him", Chris warned her.

Piper rolled her eyes: "I think I know how to vanquish a demon, future boy".

She read the summon spell and the demon appeared in the attic. Piper tried to freeze him, but he waved his hand and Piper fled across the attic. "Oh, crap", Chris muttered to himself, taking a potion and throwing it at him: "Piper!", he yelled.

Piper was fast and chanted the spell to vanquish him. The Trok Demon burnt in flames and exploded.

In that moment, Paige appeared on the attic: "What the hell was that?", she asked seeing that Piper was hurt.

"We vanquished the Trok Demon, someone has to work against evil here", Chris grinned.

"I vanquish the Trok demon, future boy! You just throw a potion at him", Piper stood up, with her hand against her shoulder.

"Well, you can take care of her, I need to go now", Chris said, pointing to Paige.

"I'm sorry, what are you saying?", Piper asked astonished. "You need to heal me!".

Chris looked at the floor. She certainly wouldn't like it: "I can't heal".

"What? What kind of Whitelighter can't heal?", Paige asked in surprise.

"You're a Whitelighter and can't heal either", he said.

Paige grinned: "I'm only Half-Whitelighter... That's why I can't heal".

"I'm new in this job and healing, well, it's not easy...", he tried to justify himself. He couldn't heal because Paige couldn't heal either. He has the powers of a half-Whitelighter exactly like her.

"Dammit, Chris. You should tell us about this. It's too dangerous if you can't heal", Piper remarked.

"I'm sorry, ok? But I was assigned by the Elders and we all have to accept that... And remember, Piper. It's for Wyatt's safety", he said seriously before faded out.

"Irresponsible...", Paige muttered, helping her sister. She took Piper to her room and dabbed some cream in her shoulder.

"It's ok...", Piper assured her.

"No, it's not. He should tell us that he can't heal. And, where's Phoebe by the way?", Paige asked.

"She's in her room... Paige, there's something you should know... It's about Cole", Piper said calmly.

Paige's eyes widened in surprise: "Oh, my God. Is he alive? That damn bastard is back?".

Piper shocked her head: "No, unfortunately not".

Paige frowned: " Unfortunately? I don't understand...".

"But you will", Piper said.


	6. Regret

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites.

To gypsymooneysgirl7733: Bianca probably won't appear in this story.

I decided to torment Phoebe a little before she met Cole... I think she deserves it.

I don't own Achlys. She's a greek mythological creature.

**Regret**

In her room, Phoebe Halliwell was lying on her bed, holding the pictures of Cole. It was like her entire world was being flipped upside down. She didn't expect that. _It wasn't his choice to turn into the Source of All Evil. Her vision was clear, he was possessed_. But, despite of that, he was vanquished, by the only one who was supposed to protect him.

"Phoebe...", Paige entered the room, breaking her thoughts. "Piper told me what happened. Are you okay?".

"Do I look okay?", Phoebe asked angrily.

"Sorry... I will let you alone", Paige said embarrassed.

"No... Wait... I'm sorry", Phoebe apologized.

Paige took a deep breath: "It's okay to be angry".

"I'm not angry, Paige. I'm pissed! I killed Cole... And, when he managed to come back, he wasn't angry with me... He just wanted to be with me, he defeated the death because the love he had for me... And I left him completely alone, I tormented him... You have no idea the things I told him. I was so cruel... And now he's gone. He's dead and there's nothing I can do about it", She said, her voice full of pain and regret.

"Phoebe, he went insane. The powers he collected in the Wastland made him too dangerous... He needed to die and you know that. I'm really sorry for what happened to him, but we didn't have another choice", Paige said softly.

Phoebe looked at her sadly. "There is always another choice, sweetie...", she said, caressing her sister's face.

######

Chris was at manor attic, making a research in the Book of Shadows, when a blond woman appeared at the manor attic: "I need to talk to you", she crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Kira?", he asked, without taking his eyes from the book.

"Frejya is suspicious. The guy is an Elder, Chris! I don't know how much longer I can handle this situation...", she said nervously. "I put my neck on the line for you...".

Chris grinned: "Actually, you put your neck on the line for your demonic lover".

She frowned: "He's not a demon anymore... He lost his powers and therefore he's an innocent!".

"Well, demon or not, you broke the rules, Kira. And you know very well what will happen to the man you claim to love so much if Frejya finds out the truth", Chris said nastily.

Kira cleared her throat: "How much longer?".

"Until I'm ready. I'm really sorry, but I need Leo out of the way for now. Do me this favor, so I'll keep your secret. And... what's his name by the way? Carl... No, no... It's Cole... Cole will be safe", Chris said, moving close to her. He noticed the fear in her eyes and smiled satisfied. He played his role well and Kira didn't suspect that he was only bluffing, that he would never let anyone to hurt Cole.

"Chris, are you up there?", they heard Phoebe's voice.

"You better go...", he said quietly.

Kira nodded: "Hurry... please", she said and a portal opened, behind her. She walked into the portal and it closed.

"Hi..", Phoebe said, walking in the attic.

"Hi...", Chris looked at her and noticed that the middle Halliwell sister was pale and had dark circles in her eyes. "Are you fine?".

Phoebe gasped and approached him: "I want to see the book", she said with a trembling voice.

"And why?", he asked curiously.

"Because I need to explain to the future generations about what happened to Cole. My mistake cost him his life and... My story should serve as an example for the future witches", she said with tears in her eyes.

Chris stepped back and Phoebe walked to the book. It was strange for him to witness his mother going through it. He looked curiously at her, writing about her mistake.

"It's done...", she said, wiping her face.

"Good... There's another enemy to vanquish", Chris said firmly. "Don't look at me this way, Phoebe. I told you, there's someone after Wyatt and I need to prevent that".

Phoebe was stunned. "Chris, I know that... But...".

"You can't change what happen to Cole, Phoebe. But you can help Wyatt...", Chris said softly.

Phoebe rubbed her forehead: "Fine...".

Chris nodded and pointed to a page from the book. Phoebe looked at the page and read the short text on it. "_Achlys, the personification of misery and sadness. A mythical creature who__ subsists by feeding on the__ sadness of humans_... There's nothing here about a potion or a spell to vanquish this creature...", Phoebe said seriously.

Chris looked at her almost disappointed: "So you and your sisters need to figure out how to vanquish her".

"I will talk to Piper... ", Phoebe said, before leave the attic.

She went to Piper's room and found her sister with Wyatt in her arms. He was crying.

"You need some help?", Phoebe asked.

"He's just missing Leo", Piper said sadly, rocking him in her arms.

"Piper...", she said quietly, almost feeling her sister's pain.

"He didn't care about me or about our son anymore", she picked up her head, fighting the tears that streamed her face.

"Don't talk this way, Piper", Phoebe frowned. "He probable has a lot of work to do. You know that... The Elders are trying to reorganize themselves after the battle with the Titans".

"He left us, Phoebe. He left me alone to raise our son by myself", Piper said.

But suddenly a slight smile appeared in her face when Wyatt finally fell asleep. She put him in the bassinet and left the room.

"Wyatt will be fine, Piper... And you too", Phoebe said.

Piper nodded. "And you? Will you be fine?", she asked. She knew how much her sister loved Cole. Certainly it wasn't easy for her to handle this situation.

Phoebe sighed. "I don't want to talk about this... At least, not now. I need your help. Chris wants us to vanquish Achlys".

"Achlys?", Piper frowned."Sending us after all these creatures is getting to be a real danger. He can't heal, Phoebe!".

"I know that. But he said that is for Wyatt's safety. C'mon... We just need a summon spell and a vanquish potion", she said, forcing a smile.

Piper rolled her eyes: "Fine. But I'll go upstairs first... I need to know who Achlys is before make a potion to vanquish her".


	7. Achlys

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

In this chapter there are some references to season five's "Centennial Charmed".

* * *

**Achlys**

In New York, a man thrashed in bed, tangled in the sheets, haunted by a nightmare:

_"We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together", he said, looking at Phoebe, who was holding a potion in her hand._

_ "I don't think so", she said coldly and threw the potion at him._

_ When the potion hit his skin, he felt an insupportable pain in his body, the explosion, taking him out._

_ A vanquish._

Cole woke up sweating and shaking. The memories of that day would haunt him forever. He was vanquished by the hands of the woman he loved and some way he thought he deserved it. He went crazy and did horrible things after all. He couldn't explain why he lost himself like this. The only thing he knew was that he was different now. All the confusion in his mind was gone and he was thinking perfectly clear.

He remembered every detail of that day, what happened after the flames consumed him...

_Flashback_

_He felt everything spinning around him, as he fought against the pain. 'The Wasteland', the thought crossed his mind, his eyes closed._

_ "You're stupid!", he heard a familiar voice and promptly opened his eyes._

_ He was in his Penthouse. _

_ "Why am I here?", Cole asked, feeling dizzy._

_ "The Alternate Reality you created was replaced by the original one", the Avatar replied. _

_ "I don't understand... I felt the flames, the pain...", Cole said._

_ "You survived, because of your great powers. You're very lucky", the Avatar explained to him._

_ "Lucky? Me?", Cole looked surprised at him._

_ "You could have died or, in the middle of the journey, ended in the Cosmic Void between life and death", the Avatar said, approaching him. "Anyway, you lost a lot of your powers... I can't feel them on you anymore... You're just an ordinary magical being", he added in disgust._

_ "I don't care...", Cole said truthfully._

_ The Avatar shocked his head: "You're stupid, Cole! You were a waste of time", he said and faded out._

_ Cole took a deep breath and looked around him still confused. He couldn't go through this anymore. He needed to go away._

_ Away from her..._

_ He looked around him one last time and shimmered out._

_End of the flashback_

From that day on, he tried to rebuild his life. He didn't want to be part of the age-old battle between good and evil anymore.

A new life required a new identity and Cole Turner turned into Cole Carter. He chose New York to begin his new journey, he found a job and sometime later he knew Kira.

But the memories insisted on coming and Cole wondered if one day he would be free...

* * *

In San Francisco, holding a piece of paper, Phoebe Halliwell tried to finish the spell to summon Achlys, under the watchful eyes of Chris. "Why don't you help Piper and Paige with the potion, Blue Eyes? I can do this alone", she glanced at him.

Chris grinned at her: "You're taking too long to write a simple spell, Brown Eyes".

"Oh, look who's talking... The Whitelighter who can't heal", she let out a nasty smile.

Chris put his hand on his heart: "It really hurt me, you know".

Phoebe rolled her eyes: "Chris!", she warned him.

"Fine, I'll go see your sisters", he said and went to the kitchen.

Piper and Paige were there, working on the potion.

"Future boy, the potion is ready!", Piper said proudly.

"I hope this work...", Paige crossed her arms. "Where's Phoebe? Does she finished the summon spell?".

Chris shocked his head: "No... Maybe you should help her", he remarked.

"I did it!", Phoebe appeared abruptly. "I finished the summon spell".

"It's about time", Chris said unenthusiastically. "Let me see it", he gently took the piece of paper from her hands. "That's it?", he mocked her, after read the spell.

"You're a very negative person, you know that?", Phoebe said, getting the piece of paper back.

"Enough, you two!", Piper said. "Wyatt is safe with Sheila, we have a vanquish potion and a summon spell. So let's do this!".

"That's the spirit!", Chris said seriously.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and went with them to the living room.

The sisters started to chant the spell to summon Achlys:

_In this night and in this hour_

_ We call upon the Ancient Power_

_ Bring us Achlys, the princess of sadness _

_ So we can save the world from darkness_

As they finished it, a creature, wearing a black cloak and hood appeared in the room. She looked curiously around her.

"Throw the potion!", Chris ordered to Piper.

But when she throw the potion at her, Achlys waved her right hand and the vial froze in the air. The oldest Halliwell sister reacted fast and tried to blow her up. But, to her surprise, her power didn't work on her.

Achlys waved her hand again and Piper and Paige flew against the wall.

"I smell so much pain and sadness... The pain in your eyes is so easy to read", Achlys said, moving towards Phoebe. She grabbed the Charmed One by the arms.

"Leave her alone!", Chris shouted and threw himself against Achlys. He couldn't use his powers in front of Phoebe, but he still could fight. However, Achlys easily managed to push him off. She waved her hands and he flew across the room.

"Chris!", Phoebe shouted, as she saw the young man falling unconscious on the floor.

"Now, you and me", Achlys said, grabbing her by the arms again, a red smoke wrapped her body. It was too fast. Phoebe wanted to scream, but no words came out. All the sadness moments of her life came back to her in flashes. Her eyes were filled of tears as she felt again, with the same intensity, the pain she went through when she lost her loved ones.

"I smell guilt", Achlys said, a smile formed in her deformed face.

"Cole...", finally a single word came out of Phoebe's mouth. "My fault... Oh God!", her eyes widened, her heart was beating hard and fast.

Chris finally opened his eyes. "Mom...", he whispered to himself. He needed to do something, before Phoebe died. He looked at the vial froze in the air. That was his only chance to save his future mother. "Potion!", he called and the vial orbed in his hand.

"Achlys, I told you. Leave her alone!", he shouted and threw the vial at her. This time, she couldn't freeze it. She cried in pain and exploded.

"Mo... Phoebe! Phoebe, are you okay?", he ran to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"My fault...", she whispered and fainted.


	8. Betrayal in Valhalla

_**A/N: **__Once again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm really happy that you're enjoying my tale._

_To Charmedfan: I'm glad you're here :)_

**Betrayal in Valhalla**

"Phoebe, Phoebe, C'mon, wake up!", Chris yelled, shaking her, trying to wake her up.

Piper and Paige finally stood up and looked at them confused. "What happened?", Piper asked, walking slowly towards them.

"Achlys attacked her", Chris said, trying to be cold, even if he was shaking inside. "She used her sadness, her pain...".

"And where Achlys is?", Piper asked.

"I managed to throw the potion at her", Chris replied.

"Seriously? Do you vanquish Achlys?", Paige asked, frowning. "Dude, you rock!", she said in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah... Chris is great!", Piper said enthusiastically. "But we need to help Phoebe... We can try a spell or a potion to wake her up, I don't know...".

"She's just tired", Chris assured her.

"Are you sure?", Piper asked nervously.

"It was too much for her...", Chris said, as Phoebe's eyes finally started to open. "You...", she touched the face of the man who was holding her protectively in her arms. He was nothing more than a blur, but she could see his bright eyes.

"C'mon, sweetie...", Piper sighed in relief, trying to help her to stood up, but Phoebe shocked her head and held Chris tightly: "No... I won't let him go this time", she let out in a whisper.

Chris looked sadly at her and understood what was happening: "Phoebe, looked at me...", he said softly.

Phoebe nodded and, when her eyes met his again, she finally recognized him: "Chris...", she said in disappointment. "I'm sorry... I...", she blushed a little.

"I understand...", Chris sighed, with her still in his arms. He wanted to tell her that Cole was alive and fine, but he wasn't there for this. His parents would work things out by themselves.

The future was on stake and he couldn't forget that.

In Valhalla, Leo Wyatt was trapped in a magical cage. He just finished one more battle. In the last two weeks, he found himself prisoner in the magical land. And all this time, he was forced to battle with other warriors.

He knew there was something wrong in his presence there. The Valkyries would never trap an Elder in Valhalla: "You're committing a mistake. My place is not here!", he shouted, throwing his sword into the ground.

The leader of the Valkyries, Freyja, took a deep breath. Kira appeared there with this guy and she accepted her arguments; _an Elder would be a great warrior when the final battle between good and evil comes_, she thought at time. But now she started to ask herself if keeping Leo in Valhalla was a wise decision.

"You know that we was tasked with preparing warriors to fight on the side of good for the Final World Battle. That's a honor", Kira explained to him, under the watchful eye of her leader. Leo just shocked his head, as they lived the small arena.

When she found herself alone, Kira pushed her own back against a wall. She was breathing heavily, exhausted. She didn't know how long she could handle this situation. If the other Valkyries found out about Cole, they could kill him. _No, they would certainly kill him_.

And she would never allow that. Kira clenched her fists, she couldn't risky Cole's life. She needed to decide what to do fast. She couldn't be a Valkyrie and have that man in her life. It was against the rules of Valhalla. She was living a double-life and it was too dangerous.

Kira closed her eyes and put her right hand on her chest. Her heart was beating hard and fast. She knew what she wanted. She wanted him, she knew that she could live a life away from Valhalla, but she was not able to live a life without Cole. Not anymore.

Her legs were shaking, but she didn't stop. With uncertainly steps, she went to Leo Wyatt: "What do you want?', he asked angrily, tired of games.

"You'll be free... To get out of Valhalla, you need that", she said, pointing to the pendant in her neck. "We both will be free", she let out a weak smile.

Leo raised an eyebrow: "And why are you helping me now? You didn't help me before. I know that you argued with your leader to keep me here. Why this change of heart?".

Kira looked at him sadly: "Because... I felt trapped here like you. And I want to be free... Now, listen to me. To go back home, you need to hold the pendant and think in the place where you want to go. When the portal opens, cross it. Like I'll do. Do you understand me?".

Leo nodded and the Valkyrie finally opened the cage. He was just watching, as Kira held the pendant with her right hand. A portal opened in front of her and she walked into it.

"Goodbye, Leo...", she said, before ripped the pendant off her neck and threw it at the ground. She crossed the portal and disappeared.

The Elder took the pendant in his hands and, focusing in his home, he held it tightly. He smiled satisfied, seeing the portal before him. And, with no fear, he walked into it.

When he arrived at the Halliwell Manor, the sisters were with Chris at the living room "Leo? What happened? Why are you dressed like... Russell Crowe in Gladiator?", Piper asked in surprise.

"It's not funny! I was trapped In Valhalla!", he said, looking full of anger at Chris.

"Val... What?", Paige frowned.

"Valhalla... And I'm sure that he was the responsible!", he pointed to Chris. And before any of the sisters could react, Leo ran after the young man. He punched him in the face and pushed him against the wall: "You son of a bitch!".

"Leo, don't", Piper yelled at him, but Leo was completely out of control.

Chris started to orb out, but Leo grabbed him and throw him across the room: "You coward... I won't let you run away".

When Leo was about to hit him again, Chris held his hand and punched him in his stomach. He didn't want to hurt the Elder, but he was tired after the battle with Achlys. He was pissed off and that stupid man was beating him like a drum. He was there to save Wyatt, to save his son from evil, but that moron was menacing him and hitting him. _No way!_

"I'm not a coward! I just didn't want to hurt you, but I'll not be your punching bag!", he said before punch Leo's face.

"Enough, please...", Phoebe turned and sat down on the ground. She could feel the pain and the anger from them both and she didn't understand it. _What the hell_ _is that?_, she asked to herself.

"You're the responsible, Chris! You were the last one to see me, before I was trapped in Valhalla. I know you're involved in this. I know there's something evil inside you!", Leo accused him, ignoring Phoebe's plea.

"And that makes me evil? That makes me responsible?", Chris asked still full of anger in his eyes.

Leo clenched his fists and ran after him again. But Phoebe put herself between them, trying to ignore what was happening to her: "Chris is here to help us... He's a good Whitelighter. You had no right to treat him this way. I know you're angry. I can feel it, but you need to stop with it. Please, stop it!", she said firmly.

"You take sides with him against me?", Leo asked astonished. He noticed that Phoebe was protective towards Chris and he didn't like it. That guy definitely stole his place as Whitelighter. "What's wrong with you, Phoebe?".

"There's nothing wrong with me; Chris is good, I can feel it", she said truthfully.

"Of course, you can feel it... You're so good to sense evil, don't you? Cole is the perfect example of that", Leo said nastily.

Phoebe understood the meaning of that and she felt like her brother-in-law was stabbing her in the back. "Don't go there, Leo!", she warned him.

"Enough!", Piper said to him. "Now, sit down and stop playing Gladiator in our living room!".

"But, Piper...", Leo looked at his wife stunned.

"I said sit down!", she pointed to the sofa.

Leo looked angrily at Chris and sat down the sofa. He explained everything that happened to him in Valhalla. "That Valkyrie, Kira, she helped me... She gave me her pendant. She also ran away from there", he concluded, showing the pendant.

Chris gasped, trying to hide his concern. Leo was right; Kira certainly fled from Valhalla. When she left her pendant with Leo, she gave up on being a Valkyrie. And that could only mean one thing: she left the magical land to live with Cole.

Chris tried to remain cold as ice. He didn't count on that. _Dammit_. Cole wasn't destined to be with her. _Maybe his interference changed the destiny... He forced Kira to chose between her heritage and her love for Cole_.

_ And she choose love._

_ Oh, crap..._


	9. Arrogance

**A/N: **Thank you again for all the support.

_To Guest_: thank you. Certainly, we'll have some son/mother, son/father moments in the future.

**Arrogance**

"Where's Wyatt?", Leo asked. With all the confusion, he didn't have the opportunity to see his son.

"He's with Sheila", Piper answered. "He's safe with her... We fought with Achlys".

Leo's eyes widened in surprise: "What? Achlys?".

Piper nodded: "Yes, Chris told us to vanquish her and...", she started to explain, but Leo interrupted her: "Did you make them fight with Achlys? Do you lost your mind?", he turned to Chris.

The young man rolled his eyes: "It was necessary...".

"Chris is trying to help Wyatt", Phoebe tried to explain, feeling Leo's rage. "That's why he's here after all, because some demon will run after him in the future".

"I'm here to help Wyatt, to help your son", Chris said firmly. "You need to believe me, Leo. The future is on stake".

Leo shocked his head and felt his blood turned into ice, as a thought crossed his mind: "But that's the problem, Chris. I don't believe you... And as far as I know you can be the real threat to my son!".

Suddenly, Chris' eyes became very somber. Leo had no idea about what he was talking about. He didn't know the future at all, the things Wyatt had done in his timeline. Tortures, blood, death... His precious son turned into a monster. "What are you saying?".

Chris' feelings were so strong that Phoebe needed to step back, putting herself in a corner. She finally understood what was happening to her... She had a new power.

A power that could destroy her...

"Enough! You two won't start a fight again!", Piper said firmly. "And what's wrong with you, Leo? Why are you acting like a jerk? You're not this way".

Leo looked bitter at his wife before replied coldly: "If it were you that was forced to fight in that island for weeks, you would understand me better... I finally accept that we can't be so naive... I'm sorry, Chris... But there's something wrong with your story... My son is the most powerful magical being this world had seen. No one can touch him, even Achlys! You just put the girls' lives at risk with that". He declared proudly, letting arrogance take over.

"He can't heal...", Paige commented slowly. "We could get seriously hurt... ".

Chris looked hurt at his future aunt. He could accept Leo acting that way, but not her... _He loved her too much to hear her talk this way..._

"What?", Leo asked angrily. "You can't heal?! You're irresponsible! You said nothing about it".

"I'm new in this job and heal is not easy... But I am the chosen one to protect Wyatt, that's why I'm here... I'm here to protect him and I'll do it", Chris said truthfully. He was being honest. He truly believed that something turned his cousin. He learned with his father that everyone deserved a second chance, even Wyatt.

And he would do everything to save him.

Leo shocked his head: "I really don't know what to think... As I said, Wyatt is too powerful and I can't see how a weak being like you can protect him, _if what are you saying is true"._

Chris looked sadly at him. His mother always said that his Uncle Leo was a great and good man, who cared about everyone, but something changed inside him after Wyatt's birth. He became too proudly and full of himself for being the father of the _most powerful magical being ever to walk the Earth_. And, instantly, a memory of his childhood came fresh into his thoughts:

_It was Piper's birthday and all the family was in the Manor. But something was wrong. Chris saw Leo arguing with his aunt at the kitchen._

_ "I don't like Chris and Paula being so close to Wyatt and Melinda, Piper... you know that", his Uncle said in low tone of voice._

_ "They're cousins and loved each other, Leo. I can't see the problem...", Piper said visible upset._

_ "They're Cole's kids, Piper. You know very well that they could be dangerous. Wyatt is powerful enough to handle them, but Melinda..."._

_ His aunt rubbed her forehead: "Like you care about Melinda... You spend most of the time away from your own family and come here only to criticize me! I'm tired of this, Leo... They're only kids, you shouldn't talk about them this way"._

_Chris didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He just stepped back and ran. _

"It's true, Leo", Chris said, after a few seconds of silence. "If you really love Wyatt, you need to trust me... It's serious!".

Piper sighed. "Leo, please...", she pleaded.

"Fine! But I'll be watching over you, Chris!", the Elder said.

* * *

In Valhalla, Freyja looked at an empty cage completely dumbfounded: "_He _managed to escape. We need to find him! Call Kira, she needs to help us on this", she said to Mist.

The Valkyrie did as her leader told her. She searched for Kira, but she wasn't in Valhalla anymore: "She's not here", Mist replied.

Freyja closed her eyes and a warm light wrapped her body: "She crossed the portal. I can sense her pendant", she said.

Mist raised an eyebrow: "Do you think she's involved in this?", she asked. Obviously, someone opened the cage for Leo. And Kira was acting very strange these days, like she was hiding something.

Freyja shocked her head. Kira was a good warrior, she never would betray them. "No... she's faithful to us, to our mission... But we need to cross the portal and find her", Freyja raised her head, holding her pendant tightly.

A portal opened and Freyja and Mist crossed it. They found themselves at the living room of the Halliwell Manor. The Valkyries weren't prepared for this and looked around them in confusion. There was no sign of her friend there.

The sisters, Leo and Chris looked at them completely dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?", Leo asked to them, preparing himself to fight. "I won't to go back to Valhalla".

But Freyja said nothing. Kira's pendant was in Leo's hands. She looked suspiciously at him: "Where'd you get this pendant? Where's Kira?".

Piper was about to blow them up, when Leo stopped her: "Your friend gave it to me, before leave Valhalla", he explained and handed the pendant to her. "I'm an Elder. You know you can't have one of us in your land. We're not enemies, both of us are magical beings in the service of good. I'm not your warrior. My role is different in this battle, so let's forget this".

Freyja took the pendant in her hands: "Where is she?". She didn't trust him. A Valkyrie never would give your pendant to anyone. Only a traitor would do something like this and she trusted Kira.

"I have no idea... She said to me that she felt trapped in Valhalla, that she wanted to be free... She wanted to leave the island", Leo said truthfully.

Freyja's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Kira would be able to betray her heritage. "What are you saying? Kira is not a traitor! You're lying!", she yelled at him.

"I'm not lying!", Leo replied angrily.

"No? I think you killed her and stole this, so you could escape from Valhalla!", she said, holding the pendant.

Leo's eyes were full of anger. _How could she accuse him of that?_ He was about to say something, when Piper put herself between Freyja and him: "Enough! You keep an Elder in Valhalla and now you're here accusing him to kill your friend? That's ridiculous! You have no right to do that".

But Freyja ignored her and glowered at Leo: "I'll go straight to the point here. You have a week to find Kira and bring her back to us!".

"You're crazy! Your friend is not our problem!", Piper frowned.

"Shut up, witch! You have a week to bring Kira to us and prove your innocence!", she said in a menacing tone of voice.

"And what will happen if we fail?", Paige asked, breaking her silence.

Freyja raised her head: "War!", she replied simply, before opened the portal again and crossed it by Mist side.


	10. Secrets and Lies

**A/N: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Thank you very much._

_To JamieTurner777 and Guest: Phoebe is going to see Cole next chapter. I have to say that the next chapter will be very special to me, because I ship Cole/Phoebe and I want to write a good chapter for their first meet. So if you have any suggestions or requests, please tell me now ;)_

**Secrets and lies**

It was night in New York City and the rain had started to fall softly upon the window. Cole Turner was in his kitchen, staring sadly at the glass in front of him, as memories from his past came flooding into his mind.

_Flashback_

_"This potion will bind your powers", the wizard said._

_ "Are you sure this is not a power stripping potion?", Cole asked._

_ "I'm sure", the wizard assured him. "It'll just bind your powers..."._

_ Cole nodded and took the glass. He took a deep breath and sipped the liquid._

_ "Let's see if it work", Cole said, trying to shimmer away. And, for his relief, he couldn't._

_ "Can I make you a question?", the old man asked. "Why are you doing this, my friend? Why are you making yourself powerless?"._

_ "Because if I keep my powers, evil will find me again. I can't take a power stripping potion, because the void it would leave in me... So a binding potion is a perfect solution"._

_ "I understand. And what about the only one you love?", his old friend asked curiously._

_ Cole sighed. "She thinks I was vanquished in that alternate reality. She can't find out that I'm alive... It's better this way, we both need to move on with our lives"._

_ The wizard nodded. "You need to drink this potion at least once per week. If you don't do that, your powers will come back", he warned him. _

_ "Thank you, my friend. I'll never forget what you did for me", Cole said truthfully._

_Endo of the flashback_

Cole closed his eyes and sipped the drink.

"What are you doing?", Kira floated up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She didn't know that he was taking the potion at all. Curiously, he told her the truth about his past as a demon, but decided to hide from her that he still had powers.

"I was thirsty", he lied, turning to her. "You look beautiful tonight", he added with a soft smile. Kira decided to start a new life away from the others Valkyries, and they would go out to celebrate her decision.

"Thanks...", she said, kissing him. "C'mon, I'm hungry and curious to know this restaurant...", she said, hiding her tiredness. She didn't tell him all the truth. All Cole needed to know was that she gave up on being a Valkyrie for him.

"Let's go", Cole extended his hand to her and they left the apartment together.

* * *

In San Francisco, at the Halliwell manor, the Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris were at the living room trying to figure out what to do. Freyja was pretty clear. If they couldn't bring Kira back home, it would be war.

"I still think this is a stupid idea", Paige remarked. "It wasn't Leo's fault if that Valkyrie disappeared from the island. They keep him there for crying out loud... How could them menace us this way?".

"I agree with you... But we can't risk a war with the Valkyries right now. And I really want to prove my innocence, I didn't kill that woman. I won't accept this accusation", Leo said truthfully.

"Guys, I need to tell you something...", Phoebe said quietly.

"Ok... But how we can scry for her?", Paige asked, ignoring her sister.

"Guys, please...", Phoebe said, rubbing her forehead.

"And what will happen with us if we can't find her?", Piper stood up. "How dangerous this Valkyries can be?".

"Enough!", Phoebe yelled. "All of you, just shut up! I have a new power!".

"What?", Piper frowned. "What power?".

Phoebe sighed: "I'm an empath", she answered.

Chris glanced at her: "You better learn to deal with it, brown eyes. It's not easy to be an empath...".

"Very funny", Phoebe smiled. But she could feel his pain and her smile faded little by little. She didn't know exactly what happened to him, but there was a hole in his heart.

She turned away from them. Chris was right. It wasn't easy be an empath. She remembered how it almost destroyed her sister Prue in the past.

"Are you okay?", Piper asked worriedly.

Phoebe shocked his head: "I don't know how to deal with it... Chris is right".

"You'll find a way", Leo said softly. " This power was given to you for a reason. It's a gift!".

"Yeah, this is really great!... Look, I'll write a spell to scry for Kira. We'll bring her home and everything is gonna be okay... Give me the pendant, I think it would help me", she said, taking the pendant from Leo's hands and leaving the room.

"What the hell does she have?", Paige asked in astonishment.

Chris crossed his arms: "Our feelings... Be an empath is not so easily. There is a potion that can block her from reading our emotions. We just need to drink it and she won't be exposed to our feelings like this. I think you should work on that", he warned them.

Leo raised an eyebrow: "And you would be the first one to drink this potion, don't you? ".

Chris rolled his eyes: "I'm just trying to help, this power is not a simple _gift_ and you know that, Leo... I'll get outta here...", he said in frustration, trying to orb out. However, Leo grabbed him by the arms, preventing him to fade away.

"You won't get away, buddy", Leo said calmly and, as Chris looked completely confused at him, he added: "I don't trust you, Chris! Until, we found out where Kira is, I won't take my eyes of you!".

Chris let out a laugh: "You're completely delusional".

"Okay, you two need to slow down", Piper put herself between them. "I am not an empath, but I can feel the tension. You are giving me a headache".

Chris shocked his head. If they find Kira, probably they found out how Leo ended trapped in Valhalla. _This is not good_, he thought. He needed to find a way to cover his tracks.

And, to his surprise, only a few minutes later, Phoebe ran downstairs like a child on Christmas morning. Why are you so happy?", Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm great at writing spells ", she said proudly of herself, with a piece of paper in her right hand .

"Do you write a scrying spell?", Paige asked in surprise.

Phoebe nodded: "Yes, and I know where our fugitive is".

Piper crossed her arms impatiently: "So... Where we can find the Valkyrie?"

"New York City!", she said with a twinkle in her eyes.


	11. Haunt

**A/N**: _Thank you for the reviews :)_

_In this chapter, there's a reference to the "Erase a memory" spell._

**Haunt**

_"Do you write a scrying spell?", Paige asked in surprise._

_ Phoebe nodded: "Yes, and I know where our fugitive is"._

_ Piper crossed her arms impatiently: "So... Where we can find the Valkyrie?" _

_ "New York City!", she said with a twinkle in her eyes._

* * *

_ New York_

"Are you sure? Here?", Leo asked, as the little group stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Yeah, definitely she's here!", Phoebe assured him.

"Maybe we should wait until she leaves... It's a public place after all", Paige commented.

"I think it's perfect! We just need to be gentle with her...", Leo said.

Piper took in a deep breath. "So, let's go and finish it. I want to go back home and see my son".

Chris looked at them, wondering what to do. _Oh, crap_, he thought, trying to quickly figure out a way to cover his tracks. He followed Leo, Paige, Piper and Phoebe into the restaurant.

Pretending to search for a better place to sit, Leo looked around him. "I think she's that woman...", Leo said quietly, pointing discreetly to a blond woman, who was kissing a man.

"The only one kissing that guy?", Paige asked. "How do you know is her? We can't see their faces... They're very busy with themselves", she added with a smile on her face.

"Wow, she's... happy", Phoebe commented, as she felt her feelings.

However, when the couple finally broke the kiss, the group could see the face of the man with her. The time seemed frozen around them, especially to Phoebe. She rubbed her eyes, as she looked at the man's face again. _He's dead, that's impossible..._, she thought, as the tears started to flow.

"What the hell?", Piper was the first one, who was able to form some statement about the scene behind them.

"Cole!", Paige yelled in surprise, and everyone at the restaurant looked surprise at her.

Meanwhile, Cole's blue eyes widened in shock, as he stared at the group. He feared this day, when the Halliwell witches finally would find out that he was alive. He turned pale, as he looked at Phoebe painfully. _She found him, and she probably wanted his head_, he thought.

Chris watched the scene nervously. _C'mon, Chris... Think fast_, he thought, when finally an idea crossed his mind. This had to work, this needed to give him enough time to do what needed to be done.

Quickly and discreetly, he flicked his hand at a switch attached to the wall, causing a short circuit.

He smiled, as the lights went out and people started to panic. It was the gold opportunity to cover his tracks. Promptly, he shimmered behind Kira and muttered a spell on her ear:

_Thoughts, Beliefs, Ideas, Truths, Images_

_All of these you hold onto tightly_

_What I now mention you will release_

"You'll forget everything about me. It'll be as we never meet before", he said, before shimmered back to his place and sighed in relief. It took only a few seconds, until the standby generator sensed the loss of power and started up automatically.

When the lights came back, Phoebe was scarcely breathing. Her empathy power made she feel what people there were feeling, all the fear caused by the power outage.

However, what disturbed her the most was Cole's feelings.

Fear, sorrow and pain.

"Cole...", she said, approaching him. "you are... You are alive".

He stared at her trying to calm his heart down. No words came out from his mouth, he just stepped back. _Phoebe managed to find him, he would never be free_. _Would this be his fate? be haunted by that woman forever?_

"Who are you?", Kira finally said something. She definitely didn't like the way that woman was looking at Cole.

"I am his...", Phoebe started to say, but Chris gently touched her shoulder: "Not here... I think you should talk outside".

"But... I need", Phoebe protested.

"He's right... We found her. That's all that matters", Leo said softly.

"Leo...", Kira called his name to Cole's surprise. "What are you doing here? I helped you...".

"Freyja sent me here... I'm sorry, but you can't deny your heritage, Kira. We'll be outside, waiting for you. Don't even try to run away", he looked menacing at them, before left the restaurant with the Charmed Ones and Chris by his side.

Kira's heart pounded hard in her chest, as Cole looked sadly around him.

His past came back to haunt him and he didn't know what to do.


	12. The man who cheated death

**A/N**: _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)_

**The man who cheated death**

"How do you know Leo?", Cole asked confused.

Kira took a deep breath: "Sorry... I lied to you...", she said sadly and explained what happened in Valhalla. However, she felt a little confused, like something was missing in her memories.

"Kira... you shouldn't do this", Cole said, caressing her face. Now he understood why Phoebe seemed surprise to see him. They were after Kira, not after him. It was a coincidence...

"I couldn't stay in Valhalla anymore. I couldn't... I want to be with you", she told him. "Now tell me, who's that woman?".

Cole sighed. Kira certainly wouldn't like this: "She's my ex-wife...".

Kira clenched her fists: "Is she the witch? The only one you were married to?".

He nodded: "The past always comes back...", he said and extend his hand to her. "It's time to go... They're waiting for us".

Kira gasped.

There was no escape.

Meanwhile, in front of the restaurant, Phoebe was impatient: "Why are they taking so long?".

"I can't believe that! He's alive!", Paige said shocked. "How could this be even possible? He cheated death again!".

"It's a miracle...", Phoebe said quietly.

"A miracle? Are you insane?", Leo asked completely stunned. "He's evil and dangerous. You'll need to find a way to vanquish him, for good this time!".

Chris looked angrily at him. No one would vanquish his father.

"Leo, don't!", Piper said. "Things are not the way you think... It's a long story. I'll explain to you later... So keep calm and don't menace him!".

This moment, Cole appeared, hand in hand with Kira. "Cole...", Phoebe whispered, walking towards them.

"Not now, Phoebe!", Leo said firmly. "Kira, as I told you, Freyja sent me. She thinks I killed you...".

"What?", she asked in surprise.

Leo nodded: "The Valkyries need to know that you're alive. That's all I ask you...", he said softly now.

Kira looked at Cole afraid of what could happen to him: "Fine, but... They couldn't find out why I decided to escape from the island... They couldn't know the truth about Cole".

"Kira...", Cole looked at her sadly.

"You need to promise me that he'll be safe!", Kira said firmly.

Phoebe stepped back. She could feel it. The concern in their eyes. They cared about each other... They were a couple...

"I understand... Don't worry about him, he'll be safe, since he didn't attack anyone", Leo assured her, offering the pendant to her. "But you still need to go back to the island... You're a Valkyrie, Kira. Your place is not here... and you know that".

Kira took the pendant in her hands and turned to Cole: "I need to go now, but I'll be back for you... I won't give up on us. Never", she said, kissing him.

The whole scene made Phoebe's heart broke in pieces. She could barely believe her eyes. Cole, her Cole was alive... But in another woman's arms. It was like a dream turning into a nightmare.

"Everything is gonna be okay", Chris gently put his hands on her shoulder.

After broke the kiss, the Valkyrie held the pendant in her hand and the portal opened. She looked one last time at Cole, then turned her attention to Leo: "Remember what you promised me... He safe " she said and crossed the portal.

Leo sighed in relief, as she disappeared. "That's over... I cleaned my name".

"Cole...", Phoebe walked to him. "We... We need to talk".

He looked at the familiar faces in front of him and shocked his head: "We have nothing to talk about", he said coldly.

"You don't understand... I know now... I know what happened. Listen to me...", she said desperately.

"No, stay away from me! All of you... Let me in peace!", he said firmly, trying to walk away.

Phoebe felt her heart freeze in her chest. "Scared...", she said and Cole turned to her: "What did you say?".

"Scared, you're scared of me...", she said.

Cole looked stunned at her: "I'm not scared... I just...".

"Yes, you are! I can feel it! Don't be scared! Be angry. Be mad. Be furious. Be pissed off! But not scared of me!", she said, the tears coming down her face. "That's not who you are!".

"Oh, Phoebe... You talk like you know me...", he looked angrily at her.

"I know you... I don't know what happened to you, but", she was saying, but he cut her off.

"You don't know what happened to me?", he let out a laugh. "You happened, Phoebe! You tried to kill me! You treated me like crap...".

"I know I messed up... But I would never vanquish you, if I knew the truth... And later I was so confused...".

Cole shocked his head: "What are you talking about?".

"I know the truth... I know you were possessed by the Source... Come with me... We need to talk...", she said, extending her hands to him.

Cole looked at her bitterly: "I wasn't the Source... I was possessed... But you never gave me a chance to explain what happened... You just kept repeating that I was an evil demon... that evil was inside me...", he said with pain, as the memories crossed his mind.

Phoebe rubbed her forehead, Cole's feelings were too strong. It was like she was plunging into darkness.

"You need to calm down. Your feelings are hurting her...", Chris said to him, hugging Phoebe tightly.

"Who are you? And how my feelings could hurt her?", Cole asked confused.

"I'm Chris, their new Whitelighter. You need to know that she's an empath now...", he explained, still holding Phoebe in his arms.

Cole stepped back, trying to relax, and asked softly: "An empath?".

"Cole...", Phoebe said weakly. "You need to listen to me... I know how much you're hurt and betrayed... I can feel it... We need to talk about this... Come with me, please".

Cole looked at her for a few seconds, she was being honest: "It's okay...".


	13. Magic can't fix everything

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. _

_I agree with you, guys, that Cole shouldn't forgive Phoebe so easily. He needs to stand up for himself. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Magic can't fix everything**

_New York_

"I need to go", Leo said to his wife.

"But Phoebe is talking to Cole and...", Piper protested.

"That's not my problem... I just hope Phoebe won't try to come back to him...", Leo said firmly.

"She still loves him...", Piper said softly.

"But he has someone else...", Paige interrupted. "Our demon finally moved on...".

"I don't know. We know Cole... All Phoebe has to do is crook her finger and _he'll_ do whatever she wants", Piper remarked.

Leo rolled his eyes: "I don't like that... Cole is trouble...".

"Maybe...", Piper said softly. "But it's Phoebe's decision, not ours".

Chris was concerned. He didn't know how much he messed up with timeline. Cole and Phoebe shouldn't meet right now. Obviously, he wanted his parents together, but not this way.

Cole never hid what happened between him and Phoebe from his kids. He always said that they finally could be together and happy, just when Cole started to stood up for himself and Phoebe gave up trying to control him.

He hoped his father didn't fall in the trap to do everything Phoebe wanted again.

* * *

Cole and Phoebe walked in silence to a coffee shop. "I don't understand why we need to talk here... Where are you live?", Phoebe asked uncomfortable.

"That's not your business", Cole replied dryly.

Phoebe looked at him stunned: "Not my business? You won't tell me where you live?!".

"No, I won't... Look, I don't have time for this. What do you want?", Cole asked coldly.

"I told you...", she said softly. "I know the truth now, that you had being possessed by the Source, that it wasn't your fault".

"It doesn't matter anymore...", he said in a low tone of voice.

"Of course it matters, can't you see? We can try work things out", she said hopefully.

"Work things out?", Cole let out a bitter laugh.

"Yes, that's what I want...", Phoebe said smiling.

"Now you want to work things out...", Cole shocked his head, in disbelief. "It's too late for that, don't you think?".

"Listen, I didn't expect to find you here... I thought I lost you forever, but you're here, you're alive... It's a miracle, it's our second chance", Phoebe said, touching his face.

"We already had a second chance and we blew it. When I came back from the Wasteland, you just... you treated me like dirt, you tormented me... You made me believe that I couldn't be good... You just sat and watched my sanity slipped away. You even try to help me", he said, removing her hand from his face.

"I know I didn't support you... But I didn't know the truth. But now things are different. I had a vision... I saw that you were possessed by the Source, that you were truly innocent... You have no idea how much I feel sorry for everything", she said truthfully.

"You had a vision...", Cole said, lowering his head.

Phoebe nodded: "I saw the past... I know that you were an innocent and...".

"And what? I'm sorry, Phoebe... But things doesn't work this way. You never trusted me. You needed a power to believe me, to understand what happened to me...", he said, frowning.

She pulled in a breath: "I know and I'm really sorry for that... I... I love you".

Cole looked at her for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say. I few hours ago, he was totally convinced Phoebe hated him. And now she was saying she loves him.

"I don't know what do you expect from me. I really don't know what to say... I have someone else, I moved on and I don't want nothing to do with you anymore", he said a little confused.

"Someone else? That Valkyrie? You care about her, but you're not in love with her...", Phoebe said, raising her head.

"What?", Cole asked in astonishment.

"I am empath... I know you don't love her, you love me... You can't hid how you feel about me... You can be angry with me all you want, but deep inside you still love me... You're still mine", she said with teary eyes.

Cole looked at her completely dumbfounded: "Who in the hell you think you are? How can you be so arrogant?", he asked angrily.

"It's not arrogance, it's a fact... You're angry, hurt and scared, I know that... But your heart are still mine", she said.

"You're unbelievable... You have no right to tell me how I feel", Cole said, shocking his head. "This conversation is over, I'm going away from here...".

Cole stood up, but Phoebe grabbed him by the arm: "Cole, please... Now that I've found you, I can't and I won't let you go".

"Well, you can't have me. Not anymore... And don't delude yourself, the love I felt for you died... You'll never hear me say _I love you _again", he said firmly.

Cole left the coffee shop and Phoebe followed him completely stunned. She didn't' count on that. In her mind, they just need to talk and forgive each other. Cole always did what she wanted and she didn't expect his cold rejection.

Phoebe couldn't accept that. She thought Cole was dead and now that she knew he was alive, she wouldn't lose him again. He wouldn't escape. Cole was being too much stubborn, denying the way he felt about her.

"You're denying your love for me, Cole... But you still love me, you're mine and I'll prove that to you", she said before start to chant a spell:

_Open Cole's true feelings to me_

_ Force him to confess the love in his heart_

_ Bring the flame of love's fire_

_ And let the truth be said as my desire_

"What'd you do?", Cole asked, feeling strange.

"You still love me, Cole... Say it!", she ordered him to speak.

Cole shocked his head. He didn't want to say the words, but they just came out of his mouth: "I still love you", he let out in a whisper.

Phoebe smiled. "Did you see? I was right... You still love me", she said softly.

Cole looked at her angrily. "You put a spell on me!", he shouted.

Phoebe nodded: "You're being too stubborn... And I won't lose you this time, I'm sorry but I needed to show you how you feel".

"You're crazy! You have no right to put a spell on me to force me to tell something like that", he said angrily. "You stay away from me, Phoebe! You and your damn spells, stay away from me!".

Cole started to walk down the sidewalk, searching for a cab and Phoebe could feel how much upset he was. "Wait, listen to me!", Phoebe yelled.

"No! You lost me forever... And I won't even talk to you, not after this", he said firmly, as a cab stopped for him.

Phoebe saw the car disappearing over the horizon, with tears in her eyes. She walked back to the others, but only Chris was there. "Where's everyone?", she asked, wiping her face from the tears.

"Home... What happened?", he asked in concern, noticing how disturbed she was.

"He's gone.. That idiot, he still loves me, the spell proved it, but he's so stubborn", she replied angrily.

"Spell?", Chris frowned. "What spell?".

"A spell to make him confess the love he feel for me... And the spell worked, he was forced to say it, that he loves me... but the idiot...", she was saying, but Chris cut her off.

"Whoa, wait an minute! Did you cast a spell on him? Are you insane?', he asked dumbfounded.

Phoebe crossed her arms: "He was in denial... He said that I would never hear the words _I love you _from him again. He was trying to deny the love he feels for me. But I know this is a lie! He still loves me. That's why I casted the spell".

Chris shocked his head: "Phoebe, you can't use magic to force someone to say these words... It's not the right way. You can't rebuild your relationship using spells".

"He was angry with me because the spell...", Phoebe confessed.

"Phoebe, you forced him to say something he obviously didn't want to say! Look, it takes time to regain someone's trust. You can't accelerate it using magic", he explained calmly.

"But I don't want to lose him, I want him for me", Phoebe looked at the floor ashamed.

Chris threw her hands up: "That's the problem with you Charmed Ones. Phoebe, magic can't fix everything. You need to understand that your magic doesn't give you the right to do whatever you please" .

"And what I can do now?", she asked.

"Now, you come back home with me", he replied, extending his hand to her.

"But I need to talk to Cole... I want to go after him", Phoebe said stepping back.

"You have already talked to him... Now we need to go home. I travelled back in time to help Wyatt, not to help you with this mess. C'mon, give me your hand", Chris said firmly.

Phoebe pulled in a deep breath and with defeated eyes gave her hand to him.

Chris held her hand gently and they orbed out.


End file.
